


Let's Play Pretend

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Bodily Fluids, Children, Cockblocking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foreplay, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Smut, OCs - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Eclipse are getting busy when they're interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Pretend

 

Nothing beat a Friday evening on the couch, glasses of wine sitting on the island with his wife in his arms begging him to be fucked.

 

Yep, Megatron thought as he hungrily devoured his wife's lips, this was the life.

 

The kids were already in bed and now he just needed to get his wife begging for him.

 

"Ah~ M-Mega-"

 

He resealed their lips again as his hands went under her skirt to play with her clit.  He had already pulled her panties aside to get at it, his fingers starting to get wet with her juices.

 

"That's it." He broke apart for a moment to speak, kissing her again with each break in his words.  "That's it.  Beg me for it.  Tell me what you want to do to you."

 

"HA!  Hah!"

 

"Come on, you filthy slut, tell me what you want Daddy to do to you."

 

"Are you playing pretend?"

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

 

Even with the shock of it all, Megatron had to reign in his anger as he turned with his wife to see their twins watching them from behind the couch.

 

"W-What-?"

 

"A-Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?"

 

"We got bored, so we wanted to ask if we could watch a movie," Kowave said.

 

"I-It-" Megatron was trying to compose himself, "It's late, go back to bed, you two."

 

"But we want to play pretend too!"

 

Groaning, Megatron put a stained hand to his face as his wife quickly composed herself to escort them back to bed.

 

Well, there went the night. 

 

END


End file.
